Ice warm rain
by faerlyteary
Summary: The little rain woman is tired of being left behind, all she wishes for is people in which she can trust like, for example, the cold ice mage who ignores all of her attempts at a relationship.
1. Chapter 1- the little rain girl

**hello, this is my first story so yeah I am apologizing in advance at my crappy writing style. Anyway since ages, I've wanted to write a Fairy Tail fanfiction just because it was the first anime I got into and it's my soft spot ya know, like your first love :))). This story is a gruvia fanfic bc Juvia intrigues me and I thought it would be fun to write a story from a third persons view bc I usually go first person. I, myself, am unsure whether I am writing from Juvia's thoughts or just third person... it's up to you! also I do not own any of these characters, they are solely Hiro Mashima's invention. enjoy :-)**

-/-

Tears stained her cheeks, as Juvia crouched in a fetal position, her forehead resting on her knees. She hated the rain that followed her everywhere she went and she absolutely despised how comforted she was by the pearls of water that trailed down her arms. The other children's chants were on repeat in her head, like a demented song; on and on it went, " _Juvia the rain freak, rain freak... Don't go near the rain freak because she'll curse your family because she's a rain freak!"_

The little girl let out a bitter laugh. She ought to be happy; she had her own song, own legend... not that many eight year olds could say that about themselves. Furthermore the song was just plain stupid and held absolutely no meaning, and Juvia knew she shouldn't be affected by such immature behaviour.

Yet she was.

Juvia let out a raw scream that was deafened by the steady pellets of rain that fell on the ground. It felt good, sure her throat hurt but it felt comforting to let out everything she'd been holding... all the emotions the young girl had bottled up. Juvia was tired of being scared, always having to control her feelings; holding them in until she felt like she could burst. The girl let out a few more screams that soon turned into giggles. She was feeling unlike she'd ever felt before, more alive without anyone there to tell her what a weirdo she was. It was nice being alone, she thought.

A splash that wasn't her own startled her and she turned to see a young boy, around her age wearing an expression of alarm and fear. He was a deer caught in headlights. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for-"his face coloured and Juvia felt her cheeks getting hot too. He probably thought she was an insane maniac, she certainly would have.

"I-it's okay, Juvia was just going"  
"No! I mean... it's fine you don't have to go I'll just..." he sat down and Juvia could feel the heat emitting from his body. "I'm Bora, you?"

"Juvia."

"That's a pretty name"

Juvia knew for certain her face was red, and her heart was pounding but it wasn't unpleasant.


	2. Chapter 2- a new beginning

**Gray is not going to appear till the next chapter, please bear with me, but I have to build up Juvia as a character and so I need to have a background. I know it's kinda slow paced but please try to understand!**

-/-

Juvia ignored the smirks and giggles that followed her as she made her way towards the tree where Bora said he was going to meet her. She smiled to herself as her thoughts were filled with her boyfriend; no one else mattered, definitely not the people who were sniggering behind her. Her smile brightened as her boyfriend came into her vision, he was so handsome... but she sensed something off about him. His smile seemed forced and didn't reach his eyes.

"Bora, I'm here!" she grinned as she bounced up towards him, outstretched arms waiting for his warmth that never came. Bora awkwardly stepped back and coughed, "Juvia...um...yeah. I don't know how I should say this but, I just, I can't anymore. Your rain," he glanced up at the clouds that were gathering above them "it's just so _annoying._ I try to ignore it but it's everywhere! You know? I'm just sick of it, and I'm sorry I have to say this, it's just I can't stand it anymore... I'm sorry but I'm...ending it here..." Bora was out of breath from talking in a rush and Juvia almost felt like she'd dreamt the whole thing. Her whole world was collapsing around her, and she could feel the awaiting stares that surrounded her, Juvia couldn't breathe and her eyes stung. _No, don't cry! Don't let them see you. Just get out of here Juvia. Get out._ So Juvia turned on her heel and walked away with pretence of confidence, the rain clouds following her.

Juvia broke into a sprint as the tears spilled from her eyes, running away from the laughs that carried to her ears, away from pain. She stopped and tried to make sense of the surroundings, but everything was unfamiliar. Juvia didn't care though, she was comforted by it; no judgement or hatred. She liked how no one cared about whom she was or about the rain that surrounded her. Juvia turned into an alley way and fell to the floor, her legs aching from running so long. She laughed at herself as she leaned against the brick wall, god she was so unfit. Juvia couldn't differentiate between the rain and the sweat that soaked her clothing making it stick, uncomfortably to her skin. She hated the rain! A scream ripped from her throat towards the clouds as her anger bubbled, she knew it was stupid but she had to blame something or the hatred would just all go back to the same thing; herself.

"Whoa, you a'right?" she looked up to see a tall boy, face decorated with metal. She was pretty sure she looked awful with puffy eyes, messy hair, scratched skin and the askew look she always had in her eyes when she cried but the man didn't even flinch. He sat next to her and Juvia was met with serious moment of déjà vu. He looked imposing but Juvia wasn't scared of him.

"I'm Gajeel, who're you... I've never seen you aroun' here" His voice was deep and hard.

"Juvia." She answered inwardly cringing at how similar this was to another conversation she had years ago. Juvia decided she had to stop meeting people in street ways while she was in tears.

"A pretty name" Juvia needed him to stop speaking because he was beginning to sound too similar to someone she needed to forget. The situation was unlike before; instead of butterflies she felt like throwing up. "Anyway, are you good? You seem kinda...upset-and I dunno how to really deal with sad people but I feel like you really need comfort..."

"Juvia is just tired." And she was. Tired of pretending those awful comments didn't mean anything to her, tired of pretending she didn't realise Bora had been flirting, for some time now, with Nevuli, tired of pretending she was alright being stood up ever so often. Juvia was just _so_ tired.

She gasped when she felt the unexpected warmth of a body and saw (and felt) that Gajeel had engulfed her in a hug, "It's okay now," he said his words firm. The abrupt kindness, pushed Juvia over the edge and sobs racked her body as she clung to the young boy who comforted her as best as he could. Juvia could not remember when the last time someone had been this nice to her had been and she gave Gajeel a watery smile, "Thank you; you do not understand how much this means to Juvia." Gajeel smiled softly and he reminded her of the brother that she had never had. She knew that she was overreacting but it wasn't even about Bora, it was more about her rain. Every time she would be pushed away because of the water that seemed to be the only thing that was there for her. Her own family hated living with her because of the weather; that only got worse with their treatment. She hated always being alone, she was tired of it. Who did she even have now? Everyone had left her with the rain that never seemed to stop. When was the last time her dad had even come back home? She couldn't remember. Juvia knew he hated the rain that reminded him of his wife but she was always so scared and she needed the fatherly presence he gave to her step sister (who Juvia had met once because her father didn't want the little girl to experience the depressing rain that engulfed Juvia). She realised Gajeel, for some time now, had been studying her, his red eyes tracing the scratches on Juvia's legs before meeting her eyes, "Would you like to come with me?" Juvia had heard of strangers kidnapping girls when they were most vulnerable but she couldn't ever see Gajeel doing that to her. So against her better judgement, she nodded and allowed the boy to lift her up.

Juvia hadn't the slightest clue of where they were heading and Gajeel seemed so lost in thought, she didn't want to interrupt. She took this time to examine the boy. Gajeel was much taller than Juvia and was very muscular, with long black spiky black her slicked back to show his forehead, and red eyes with narrow slits for pupils. His most distinguishable feature was his piercings that adorned his whole body; they were in a line where his eyebrows should have been, on the sides of his nose, one on his chin, on his ear and in lines on his arms. He was the sort of guy Juvia was sure her mother would have warned her about. "You don't need to be ashamed, you know," Gajeel was staring straight into her eyes.

"Juvia doesn't understand"

"I mean, you don't need to worry 'bout those kids. They're only jealous that they can't be a rain woman... I'm like you, you know"

"Huh?"

"I have magic too; I'm an iron dragon slayer"

"Gajeel's a dragon slayer?!"

"Yeah, so you don't have to- oh we're here" Juvia looked up and, to her astonishment, saw a huge castle with the words ' _Phantom Lord'_ on the front. The castle was absolutely gorgeous, Juvia knew this, yet there was a feeling that unsettled her that seemed to be coming from the castle.

"What is this place?" Juvia wondered, aloud.

"It's a guild; where people like you and me can live without any judgement... come see, you'll like it!" Gajeel smiled and grabbing her hand pulled her into the building. Juvia was faced with curious, unkind eyes that studied her "This is Juvia, she's one of us it's all good." _One of us?_ What did that even mean? Juvia couldn't see any kind faces, everyone looked cruel and unpleasant. Juvia wanted to run away, but instead she returned the smile that Gajeel gave her.


	3. Chapter 3 - the sun

**Gray is finally here! Now this is the boring part in which they fight, but soon the feels & stuff will start! Right now I'm trying to follow the original story as much as I can but soon it's gonna change & it'll be different to the anime! Also please comment and send me reviews so I know how to improve the story! Without further ado I present CHAPTER 3!**

 **enjoy!**

-/-

"Drip, Drip, drop" Juvia's eyes followed the bodies of the uncouth people who lay fallen before her. No one had yet gotten past the rain women who, as quickly as their attacks had come, defeated them. This was all a hassle and Juvia just wanted to go back to her room and relax, she despised Fairy Tail to the utmost for this. If they had just surrendered the Heartfilia girl, none of this would have happened. She glared disapprovingly in the distance, at no one in particular, watching the steady downpour of rain, how calm it was. Juvia heard a movement from further ahead and sighed. It was probably another Fairy Tail wizard Juvia would have to stop, what a hassle. She could just barely make out (because of the mist from her rain) a silhouette of what she assumed to be a young boy, Juvia slowly walked up to him making sure to remain undetected.

"I don't remember it raining." The boy murmured gazing up at the sky.

"It because of Juvia, the rain woman" Juvia emerged from the mist.

"You're with _Phantom Lord_ aren't you? I'll just have to defeat you." This brought a smirk to Juvia's unemotional face.

"Defeat Juvia? Juvia is one of the elements four. Do not underestimate her."

The young man lifted his eyes so they were looking directly into Juvia's, "I don't care who you are, if you try to take one of my precious friends away, I'll defeat you." Juvia didn't break eye contact and neither did the boy. Juvia slowly felt a familiar sensation rising in her cheeks, "is that so? Well okay then... Juvia admits defeat, you win." She turned around to stop the stranger from seeing her furiously red face. What was this feeling again? She hadn't felt it in years, the thumping of her heart, and the knots in her stomach. She felt a pull on her arm and turned around to see the young man staring at her in surprise, "What do you mean I win? Where are you going?" Juvia couldn't take it, the feel of his contact on her skin, the way he was looking directly at her waiting for her response.

"Water Lock!" Juvia screamed and the boy, now very surprised, was suspended in a sphere of water.

"W-what the hell?"

"Um listen um..."

"-Gray"

"Gray, Juvia has decided, Give up and give the Heartfilia girl to Juvia and she will speak to her master and will convince him to stop this fight and let Fairy Tail go-"

"NO! You guys are trying to steal one of my friends, besides it's too late now! I will never let you have Lucy!" and he broke Juvia's Lock shattering it into pieces of ice. Juvia was surprised, no one had yet broken her water lock, but more than that she was mad. She wasn't really sure why but there was a fire burning in the pit of her stomach. Her anger seemed to be aimed at Lucy, one of Gray's _precious_ friends it seemed. Who was this girl? How come Gray was so protective of her? With a startle Juvia realised she was something she had never thought she could be, jealous. See, the rage in her stomach was for not being Lucy, she wanted to be that Heartfilia girl so that Gray could rescue her.

Wait _what?_ Juvia couldn't believe it, she who had defeated hundreds of people without a smile nor a hint of emotion was feeling all of these things from one little mage? She channelled all her rage in the direction of Gray and used her _Sierra_ to bring him down to his knees.

"Juvia is sorry but she must defeat Gray. She feels love, but she as an element three cannot allow a Fairy Tail mage to walk free." Gray just grinned (Juvia's heart fluttered a bit) in reply and got back on his feet and opened his mouth, "Finally."

And so the fight between the rain woman and the ice mage went on neither side wielding to the other, Juvia channelling all her anger into defeating Gray while he tried to turn the masses of water that were hurled towards him into ice. Slowly the mages started to feel weary and tired, fatigue hitting them like a brick, Gray decided he would use all his remaining power into this final attack (a risky gamble, he knew) and so with all the magic he could muster up he pressed his arms to the ground.

Juvia moved back to avoid the path of the ice Gray was holding, but she realised she had moved _too_ far back and had efficiently stepped off the edge of the platform and was falling. Juvia decided, as gravity pulled her closer to the ground, that this was the end and she was disappointed in what she had achieved her whole life. She smiled softly, no more pain, Juvia was finally free of- she came to a stop. Juvia was surprised, she could see that the ground was far away down but still she had stopped and was hovering in the air. Her head turned upwards and she saw Gray clutching her hands as if it was the last thing he had to do.

"G...ray?" Her voice was soft and reminded Gray of Christmas bells.

"Keep on holding onto me! I'm gonna pull you up" He replied his voice determined and strong. Gray pulled the girl up while she clung to his arm. He gave a sigh of exhaustion when he finally hauled her over and laid her on the ground. Her eyes followed his movements as he settled himself comfortably into a sitting position. "Why did Gray save Juvia?" he sighed and ruffled his hair.

"I just did okay, just be...happy" The corners of Juvia's mouth curved upwards.  
"Juvia is filled with happiness, and it feels like she's going to pop!" He chuckled softly and Juvia questioned if she'd heard correctly. Gray gazed up at the sky, the sun showing itself in warmth and comfort, "Doesn't the sky look so pretty" Juvia's eyes followed Gray's line of vision and her mouth opened in a perfect 'o'.

"Juvia...Juvia has never seen the sun before."

"You haven't? Well, doesn't it look amazing?"

Juvia was finally happy and comfortable, laying there on her back staring at the sun for the first time in her whole life. The rain had finally left her side and here, next to Gray, Juvia felt the best she had ever felt,

"It looks gorgeous."


End file.
